


Warmth

by LinusPearl



Series: Shades of Red, Touches of White [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Mention of minor character's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji is on his way back to Seireitei after a mission when he crosses path with Uryu. The Quincy asks him to keep him company and while Renji expected an ordinary night with a friend, things derail to a point he couldn't imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This oneshot has been a long time coming. I've been working on it since being back in the fandom so it holds a special place for me. Though I didn't expect it to be so long, to be honest x) I'll leave you to the reading and hope you'll have a nice time. ^^

"Abarai-kun!"

Renji turned around, recognizing the voice but surprised to hear it here. Not that it was weird to hear a human's voice in the World of the Living. He just didn't think he'd encounter him here. Walking back a little, he stopped when only few steps separated him from the young man.

"Ishida." Renji said, nodding as greeting.

Ishida nodded in response, his breath making small clouds of vapor as he tried to catch it up. Renji noticed that he was carrying a bag from a convenience store. For once, the contents of it didn't seem to be sewing materials.

"What are you doing here?" Ishida asked, his breath already back to normal.

"I'm just out of a mission." He explained, rubbing his palms against each other to make them warm before pushing his fisted hands in his pockets.

"Kurosaki was with you?"

"Nah, it was just some routine trip, why?"

"I was just curious." Uryu answered. "So you're free?"

Renji rose a suspicious tattooed brow at the question.

"In theory, yes. Truth is I have to be back to Soul Society under 48h."

Ishida nodded then a strange silence fell. Renji saw him slightly fidgeting, sighing. Something was weird in his behavior and out of habit, he slowly took a cautious step back.

"Why do you ask?" Renji said, finally breaking the silence.

Exhaling a heavy sigh, shoulders softly sagging, Ishida looked at him. He pushed his glasses back on his nose. Renji knew, for having spent a good amount of time with Ishida, that it was either a sign of arrogance or a sign of uneasiness. Then Uryu's eyes dropped to the ground. So uneasiness it was.

"I don't how to ask that but..." Another heavy sigh and the eyes where back on him. "It's a peculiar day for me and... Would it be too much to ask you to spend the evening with me?"

Renji blinked. The cold air was coloring Ishida's cheeks with a soft shade of pink. While he was noticing this detail, tons of questions where spinning in his head: why him? Why not ask Ichigo or Orihime? Why today?

"Well, why not" He answered. "If you cook the dinner, I'm in!" Renji added jokingly.

Ishida's features seemed to relax and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. That's when Renji noticed. Uryu's eyes contrasted with his smile: dark-ringed, tired. Renji didn't mention it, realizing that for a proud man like him, it probably cost him a lot.

"I intended to do so in the first place, you're my guest." Ishida said with a roll of the eyes, starting to walk again.

* * *

 

During the short walk to Ishida's studio, Renji tried not to notice the signs that the young man was pretending to be okay. Like when Renji offered to carry the bag of groceries, after all it was the least he could do as a guest, and Ishida barely protested when his usual self would've glared at him, his features between offended and angry. But it didn't happen and somehow, Renji found that it made the Quincy seem almost fragile in the cold night, his usual straight stance and high chin traded in for hunched up shoulders and gaze obviously shying away.

Ishida's studio was bright and nicely arranged. The first room had been delimited in three small zones. First, the kitchen just on the left upon entering the small apartment. With the bar, probably the most voluminous furniture Ishida possessed, acting as a closing wall, it formed a small u with cupboards above and under the sink and the worktop.

Just behind the bar, a small square table with two chairs. Everything - from the tablecloth, the curtains neatly surrounding the window next to the table, to the napkins - was probably handmade, Renji guessed.

Opposite the table, a kotatsu with white and sky blue patterns, though they weren't Quincy crosses, Renji noticed. Piled up next to the television facing the kotatsu, cushions matching the covers waited patiently. At the end of the room, a doorframe without door. In its place, a white curtain. Behind it, Renji distinguished a tatami and saw in a corner a folded futon.

"You can put that on the counter, I'll take care of the dinner." Ishida said, leaving his shoes.

Renji took off his own, still taking in the details of the place, then shuddered at the coldness under his feet. For a second, he wondered where Ishida had gone as he saw nobody in the room. The slowly moving curtain gave him an hint and he went back to his study of the place.

Next the window stood a plant in a pot. Renji had an unconscious appreciative pout at Ishida's green hands. Being able to maintain a plant when winter was closing in was not so easy. Next to the bar, the fridge bore many post-its of various colors, each assigned to a specific thing: house chores, groceries, bills, training, meetings and appointments. A wide smile crossed Renji's face for a brief second, noting that the blue post-its corresponded to the tasks of the sewing club.

On the left side of the television, a small shelf held a collection of DVDs. Sitting next to it, an even smaller shelf contained books about archery, two or three novels on the first row, the second row was for books about sewing almost full and alphabetically ordered. The last row had only two boxes, one with the label _to be repaired_ written in Uryu's neat handwriting and the other unmarked.

"I hope they're not too small."

Ishida's voice behind him startled him. Renji turned to see that he was handing him a pair of slippers. Renji thanked him while putting them on. Ishida dismissed his words with a small wave of the hand while moving to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Renji smiled at that. As if walking bare foot on a cold tiled floor could make him, a shinigami, catch a cold.

* * *

 

After arguing over the question: can a guest help his host cooking the dinner, Renji lost and could only sit down at the kotatsu. Ishida told him he could watch the television if he wanted to but Renji preferred to take one of the novels sitting on the shelf. He couldn't for the life of him admit that he didn't know how this human thing worked and didn't want to bother Ishida with the basics on how to use a remote control.

A short while after, delicious scents came tickling his nose and he dropped his book - the romanticized life of a known samurai apparently - to extract his legs from under the welcoming warmth of the kotatsu.

"Smells good here."

Ishida wore an apron, which didn't surprise Renji that much. After all, the young man was cautious, pragmatic and neat. He was keen on using the proper tools that belonged to whichever activity he practiced. So really, the view of the archer with a white apron tied to his waist wasn't surprising in the least.

"Smelling good isn't enough. I hope it'll taste good." Ishida said casually, moving between the fridge and the gas stove.

Ishida lifted his face from his cookbook to smile at him, and Renji wondered for a second if he ever saw Uryu smile like that, feeling the red of his hair spreading to his cheeks. Well to be fair, outside the battlefield, they hadn't particularly shared such intimate time.

"Should we eat on the table or the kotatsu?"

"If it's not a bother, the kotatsu." Renji answered, gazing at the cupboards. "Where are the dishes?" He then asked, stretching his arms above his head.

"There." Ishida pointed at a small door on his right then pointed elsewhere. "And here for the chopsticks and other flatware."

Renji took out what they needed, putting everything on the bar in order to not bother Uryu in his work. While doing that, they small talked, Renji asking him where he could find the post-its as they seemed useful to have small but important notes in view. It felt oddly natural, almost familiar to Renji to be doing this: talking with a friend, setting the table. And Uryu seemed less sad, as if he was taken in those simple daily life moments.

Renji admired his work as he was done with setting the table when he swore.

"I forgot to ask you!" he said almost urgently.

Ishida's concerned face appeared instantly from behind the fridge's door.

"What?" Uryu said, frown plastered on his brows, tone almost as sharp as a blade.

"Should we put a tablecloth?"

Ishida closed the door, sighing in visible relief then softly smiled.

"No, it's fine, don't worry."

Few minutes later, he was announcing that dinner was ready. When Uryu thanked him for the table with a press of his hand on his forearm, Renji felt like he could blush. Again. He even secretly blessed his slightly tanned skin for hiding such display.

Ishida turned on the television and tried to find a program that the shinigami could understand easily. They settled for a samurai movie in black and white. While Renji followed the story, mouth slightly agape, Uryu cleared the table and came back with tea before pushing the rest of the cushions near the kotatsu. He briefly explained Renji that he had a good pile of cushions to go with the kotatsu because he didn't have a couch when the Shinigami arched a questioning brow.

Renji and Uryu moved to the side of the kotatsu to actually be able to see the television screen while laying down. Despite the warmth provided by the covers, Uryu laid close, back turned to him. Renji hesitated a bit then put his hand on Ishida's shoulder, squeezing gently. Ishida slightly turned around.

"Are you cold?"

Renji was almost surprised that he spoke so low. Uryu squeezed his hand back.

"Just a bit, it's fine."

And with that, he returned his eyes to the movie. Renji moved close enough to have his chest against Ishida's back and wrapped his arm around his waist. Then he waited for a strong reaction, like the archer trying to choke him with a cushion. Surprisingly, Uryu leant back in his embrace and Renji liked that.

"Why did you need company tonight?"

Uryu moved, turning completely away from the television, his black hair standing out on the white cushion. He lifted a hand to absently play with the zip on the pocket of Renji's shirt, gaze vaguely looking at him.

"It's the anniversary of my mother's death."

His voice broke on the last word. In mere seconds, Renji saw his features slightly contorting as he fought not to cry. Renji laid at his level, adding a cushion under his own head, and with his arm still swung over the archer he brought him closer to his chest. Uryu first clutched at his shirt, head low, still trying to regain composure. Renji wanted him to understand that it was okay to cry, to be sad and that it was fine to share a bit of the weight of his pain with someone else. He didn't know how to convey that with words though, he still felt stupid every time he'd tried to comfort someone. So he just slipped his fingers in Uryu's hair down to the back of his head in a soft caress.

Uryu flew one arm around him and slipped the other under him. Tightly wrapped in Ishida's arms, Renji nuzzled his forehead and that's when Uryu broke in painful sobs in the crook of his shoulder. Renji moved a little to take off his glasses, fearing they'd break if Uryu held too tight. As time passed, Renji's eyes stayed glued to the screen but didn't really see the images moving before them. He was completely focused on Uryu. His sobs grew less dry and his shoulders shook less, tears now free and small whimpers agitating his heaving chest.

After a while, Uryu slowly moved to lie on his back, eyes fixated on the ceiling, one hand pressed to his forehead. Renji watched as he breathed slowly, his face almost back to his usual impassibleness but a frown appeared and he tightly shut his eyes. Renji propped back up on his elbow and with the back of his hand, dried the new flow of tears from Ishida's cheeks. Uryu opened his eyes and pressed his cheek to Renji's fingers, as in a demand to let them here. Renji moved them to cup Ishida's cheek, his thumb drawing smooth circles on his cheekbone.

Again, Uryu pressed his cheek to the touch, turned his face to kiss Renji's palm and the gesture sent soft electric jolts along his spine. Renji brushed the pad of his thumb over Uryu's lower lip. In the blink of an eye, Renji was ghosting his lips over Uryu's and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered how the hell it happened. And why. But any protest died in his brain even before having the chance to take form as Uryu's fingers caressed Renji's neck like an invitation to close the minuscule gap between them, which he did slowly, a part of him wary to be rejected. Under his, Uryu's lips slightly parted and Renji's tongue licked each one before gently pushing past them.

Renji weighed a little more against Uryu, deepening the kiss which earned him a soft moan. His hands roamed on Uryu's flat chest, trying to get under his shirt. The warm skin shuddered under his palms once he found a way in and Uryu's breath ever so slightly hitched up. Renji finally broke the kiss, nuzzling the angle of Uryu's jaw, barely pressing his lips to his skin. Renji kept kissing softly at Uryu's throat for a while and when he moved to pass one arm under his back, he saw Uryu's eyes fluttering open, lids heavy with sleep.

"Sorry..." Uryu whispered.

Simply smiling in return, Renji sat up, helped him do the same before hugging him gently.

"Guess it's time to go to bed."

Uryu turned off the television while Renji brought the cups to the kitchen. When he walked back to the kotatsu, Uryu was already gone, just like earlier. Renji bent to take the young man's glasses, forgotten there, then moved toward the curtain that was swinging between the doorframe.

"Your forgot your glasses." Renji said.

The light in the room was poor, mainly coming from the street lights outside. On his right was a chest of drawers, and resting atop of it was a sewing machine. On his left, a small altar with a candle burning. On the front, sitting just behind a white flower, a picture of a woman with dark long hair and a sad smile. Surely Ishida's mother, even if Renji thought he didn't share much features with her. In the back of the altar, another picture, of an old man this time, and Renji remembered Ichigo telling him about Uryu's grandfather succumbing to hollows. The echoes of rumors that Captain Kurotsuchi played a role in his death also came back to his mind. Then he turned to see the rest of the room and realized that the futon Uryu was unfolding was way too big for just one person.

"Wow."

Uryu seemed to make an apologetic face, Renji couldn't really see.

"I tend to roll around a lot while sleeping. Always ending up outside of it, so when I moved in, I bought a larger futon." He explained with a small shrug.

Renji walked toward him and held out the glasses.

"You forgot them."

Uryu opened the covers then retrieved his glasses, putting them on a small nightstand at the other end of the futon. Then Uryu walked behind a folding screen that happened to be in a doorframe and Renji barely had the time to notice that it probably was the bathroom. Uryu then slowly sat on the futon and Renji didn't know what to do.

"Well, goodnight." He finally managed to say, turning his heels to go back to the kotatsu. What had happened earlier at the kotatsu felt suddenly like a distant dream in Renji's mind, much to his displeasure.

"No, wait." Ishida said.

He didn't cry out but there was some kind of urgency in his voice. Renji went to sit down on the futon as well, leaving his slippers near the curtain. He felt pulled between opposite feelings: the need to stay and indulge in their previous activity, the desire to simply soothe away his friend's sorrow and the necessity to let the young man alone for he certainly was troubled by his emotions and succumbing would be a bad idea.

"You want me to stay." He stated, even if he meant it to be a question.

"Please..."

Renji didn't say anything else, though he cursed himself internally for being so weak before deciding that he could reflect on his real weakness on the next morning, just nodded toward the pillows and Uryu lied down while Renji pulled the covers over them. Uryu scooted closer to him and Renji found it cute when he felt a light finger tapping his chest. Opening his arms, Uryu snuggled himself up in the embrace, burying his face in Renji's neck. Seconds later, a toe gently tapped on his calf and this time Renji chuckled as he tangled his legs with Uryu's. Renji hugged him tight and tried to repress a shiver as Uryu's breath was tingling hot on his neck. Uryu's spidery fingers sneaked under his shirt and the young man sighed.

"Abarai-kun, you're so warm..."

Renji pushed Uryu on his back, and trying to see in the half-light, he looked at him, caressing his cheek. Then leaning down, he whispered in his ear.

"Uryu..."

Hearing his name apparently did things to him because under Renji, the body arched up a little. Renji pressed a kiss to Uryu's lips and the fingers under Renji's shirt tensed. Just like earlier, it felt oddly natural. Being with Uryu under those covers, kissing and slowly grinding against each other felt normal, almost familiar to the point Renji wondered in the back of his mind why he never thought of Uryu in this way before, all thoughts of weakness gone for the moment.

"Aah..."

The soft moan kicked him back to the present, to the almost full erection against his thigh still trapped in Uryu's jeans and to his own burning length. Shifting Uryu's legs to lay between them, he dipped his nose in the young man's neck, lapping the nearest inch of skin. He lifted one hand from Uryu's firm buttocks, where they both had landed after wandering along his back, and unbuttoned his shirt. Renji thrust and Uryu responded by arching up, grinding back, seeking contact.

After finally battling down the last button, Renji licked Uryu's chest from his navel to his collarbone then went to kiss him fiercely, tongue playing with tongue, and Uryu framed Renji's face with his hands, moaning. Then Renji felt the thin fingers playing above his head, softly pulling his hair and he realized that Uryu was untying them.

Renji pulled back and they both looked at each other. The more he studied the swollen lips, the disheveled hair, the darkened eyes, the more it dawned on Renji that maybe he was doing something wrong, that Uryu was in a weak position and that he couldn't - shouldn't - use that as an excuse to be having that sort of activities with him. He wanted to backpedal but didn't know how to without hurting Ishida's feelings. And at the same time, he wanted to be here, to stay here, to kiss him senseless and do unspeakable things to him. No, he really needed to draw a line and Renji opened his mouth to speak. For a few seconds, his brain remained blank and then words flowed out of his mouth, but not as he expected them.

"Do you have any lube or oil? Just in case..."

Uryu blinked up at him, slowly nodded before rolling out of his embrace and disappearing in the bathroom. Renji sat up, cursing himself mentally. Uryu came back, leaving the light on in the bathroom with the folding screen blocking all but a small part of it, creating indirect light. Putting a small bottle in his palm with one hand, Uryu sat in front of him, his other hand cupping Renji's cheek and tangling into red locks at the same time. He seemed concerned and Renji called himself _stupid_ as he wasn't the one in need of comfort. Uryu, with a gentle tug, invited him for a kiss and Renji threw the bottle in the vague direction of the pillows, gripping with both hands the narrow but muscular hips to push him half on the futon, half on the covers. Quickly in need of air, he broke the kiss and slightly pulled back to admire the view.

That's when he noticed it. He couldn't tell if it was a tattoo or something else because under his fingers the black star shaped Quincy cross felt like a scar from a burn and he wondered how he didn't felt that earlier when licking his chest. Uryu watched him as his fingertips traced it again and again. It seemed to be sensitive as the young man shuddered under his touch. Renji then lowered his face and started to trace the cross for the umpteenth time, this time using his tongue. Uryu bit his lower lip, visibly trying not to moan. Renji kissed his way to a nipple and gently sucked on it and the archer threw his head back, sharply breathing in.

Renji then took his other nipple, the bud of flesh already perked up. For a moment, Renji traveled from one nipple to the other, torturing Uryu and taking in the soft sounds he made. Then Uryu tugged lightly on his hair and Renji hauled himself on his elbows and kissed Uryu. He quickly got driven away, licking and biting, tearing broken moans from Uryu's throat.

Renji came back to himself a little, breaking off, as he felt hands fumbling with his shirt so he sat back up to take it off. At the same time, Uryu shrugged off his own shirt. He slid his thin fingers around Renji's neck and pressed his body against him. Renji wrapped one arm around his waist and pushed him on his back, and watched closely as he started to rub their still fully clothed erections against each other. Renji clearly saw the dark pink shade on Uryu's cheeks as a passing by car shed light. His blue eyes, darkened with pleasure, were heavily lidded and fixed on him. Renji bit back a groan when Uryu responded his slow thrusts by thrusting too.

"Aah!" Uryu yelped, his eyelids fluttering briefly.

Renji's right hand had traveled down between his thighs, undoing belt, zip and button as fast he could manage before slipping his fingers under the waistband of his pants. Uryu writhed under him, visibly torn between contradictory feelings; it was as if he wanted to seek more contact and push away the sensory overload at the same time. His own trapped cock twitched as he applied gentle strokes to Uryu's length.

"Renji..." Uryu whimpered.

Said Renji looked up from Uryu's navel, tongue still poking the small hole, to see a rather flushed archer arching his back, breath ragged. Renji smiled and tightened his grip on Uryu's cock, thumbing the head. Once again, the shinigami admired the naked body shuddering under him, their clothes long gone, tossed and discarded around the futon. Even totally naked, even when being hand jobbed, Uryu was quite the quiet type. He was all soft moans, breathy sighs and bitten back whines. Speaking of biting, his lower lip was all plump and swollen thanks to Renji's work.

Renji sat up, reducing the pace of his strokes as he quickly scanned the area and padded with his free hand in search of the lube. Once found, he popped it open and had to abandon the young man's throbbing length to coat his fingers with the lube. Renji opened his own legs and tapped the bedding before him. Uryu moved his hips and swung his legs over each thigh. Renji heard a hiss as he smeared some of the cold lubricant all around Uryu's entrance. He applied more of the lube on his fingers and started to massage the ring of muscles. Under his ministrations, it twitched and he heard Uryu's breath hitching up. Renji gently but surely pushed, watching closely as Uryu moaned, throwing his head from side to side.

Renji breathed through his nose, trying to remain collected. Uryu was bucking up, pushing against his fingers in slow, small thrusts, panting and hands clutching tightly the bedding. He couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of him: short black strands of hair spilled on the covers, thin layer of perspiration glistening on white skin, cheeks dusted with dark pink, lips parted on a sweet flow of moans, Uryu looked too good to be real. Though it wasn't Renji's first time with a man, he marveled at how stunningly beautiful a man could be. Renji twisted his three fingers open, stretching Uryu even more, making him squirm.

When he pulled his fingers free, he was rewarded with a soft disapproving groan at the emptiness he left behind. As Renji coated his aching member with lubricant, guilty thoughts came back nagging at him and the shinigami wondered why in the holy hell he was about to... To what exactly? His mind refused to call what was happening fucking; first it was so very far from his idea of what fucking actually resembled, it involved far more cursing from both parts, lots of loud moans and cries and no guilt tripping should be involved in the process; second, this was far more sensual and tender and somehow more intimate, like he was soul to soul with Uryu, almost literally speaking; finally, fucking shouldn't feel like he was somehow sealing a definite and irremediable turn in his life with the person currently laying beneath him. As he nudged the tip of his cock to Uryu's twitching entrance, his gaze crossed with the archer's.

"Renji..."

Voice thick with desire, eyes half hooded with heavy lids, lips plumped and rosy from being kissed, back bowing in anticipation, hickeys blossoming on various places over pale skin, steel-hard untouched cock oozing precome profusely onto straining abs, one hand clutching the pillow under his head and the other barely lifted in his direction, a mute yet enticing invitation, Uryu was a beautiful mess. And as much as Renji wanted to listen to his brain pleading him to back the fuck off now, he couldn't find the necessary strength nor the courage to do so.

Reaching out to entangle his fingers with the Quincy's, Renji aligned himself once more and pushed past the first ring of muscles before bracing his hand next to Uryu's face. Every time Uryu showed any sign of discomfort or when Renji encountered any kind of resistance, he stopped moving, giving the younger man time to adjust. It was an horrifyingly slow process and it was positively killing him but the more Uryu opened up for him, the more Uryu's lips parted on delicious sighs and hiccupped moans that Renji drank, mouth ghosting over Uryu's. All that with eyes fixed onto each other's.

Once he was sheathed balls deep into the tight, squeezing heat, Renji stilled and listened to Uryu's staggering breath. As another car passed by outside, lighting the room for a second and for an eternity, the reality of the situation struck Renji hard: he was making love with Uryu. Making love to Uryu. Willing to hide his sudden, gut wrenching shame, Renji dropped his head into Uryu's shoulder, breathing harsh and fast. Renji squeezed his eyes shut, fingers clenching into a fist in the pillow beneath Uryu's head. This was ridiculous, he was actually panicking and he wanted to back out _now_ with no idea on to _how_. This was so wrong, on so many levels. He was simply taking advantage of a friend's distress simply because he himself was being weak. Weak to what exactly, Renji couldn't really tell.

Gentle fingers brushed and smoothed a lock of red hair behind his right ear. It was such an insignificant gesture and yet, with it, Uryu managed to convey such a strong sense of comfort. Dark blue eyes were settled on him, casting waves of warmth in his chest. Renji's previous panic slowly melted as he looked into those eyes that only carried desire and something the shinigami interpreted as tenderness. Tentatively, Renji barely withdrew and ground back in and Uryu's soft moan, if it were any indication at all, gave him the green light to start moving.

Renji set a slow but steady pace and Uryu let his head fall back on the pillow, baring his neck as he arched up to meet Renji's thrusts. Renji softly sucked on his Adam's apple and thin legs wrapped tighter around his waist, heels gently digging in the small of his back as to make him understand he could go deeper. So Renji pushed on his hand and sat up, making Uryu gasp at the sudden change of angle, before tugging the archer's body to him. The young man instantly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, lifted his hips to let them fall back along Renji's length and the two of them moaned in unison. The shinigami flattened one hand on the covers behind him in support, back arching up, and pushed his hips up to counter the tempo of Uryu's moves. Uryu's back bowed even more, pleasure assaulting him with every drop and thrust, and Renji couldn't resist to let his free hand trail up from one firm buttock, along taut muscles, to short damp strands at the back of his neck to tangle in them and Uryu's head fell backward into the touch.

In the continuous flow of moans, Renji's name fell over and over again from the Quincy's lips, whispered and whimpered like some sort of prayer. The more Renji shoved up, the more he felt squeezed in the melting and warm sheath of flesh. Strength was fleeing his arm as he supported his weight, Uryu's and used it to push inside the archer. So he fell back, Uryu followed with grace, muscles reflexes probably kicking in as he dropped himself above Renji's face, propping himself on his elbows. Firmly gripping the narrow hips, Renji bent his knees and started thrusting up again and he felt lava pooling inside and outside his lower abdomen.

A quick glance showed him Uryu's shaft trapped between their bodies and leaking hot precome. His cock started to throb and the tightness around him increased, almost burning. Long fingered hands found their way into crimson locks and Uryu leant for a slow, open mouthed kiss. Renji watched, mesmerized, as Uryu swayed his hips with ruthless abandon and he buried his face in the broad tattooed chest, whimpers turning into barely audible mewls. The young man's face snapped up, lips parted on a string of gasps and Renji gripped his hips with iron like hands and thrust harder and faster. Uryu closed his eyes and burning hot jets shot across both their skins. Renji made him ride his orgasm as long as possible and it was only when Uryu dropped himself limp against him that the shinigami reached his own release, Uryu's inner walls still clinging to him with delicious squeezing force. Pumping erratically until he saw white behind his eyelids, Renji still managed to draw out choked noises from the Quincy before feeling boneless and he stilled, languid tremors still agitating his hips.

Uryu pushed on his shaking arms to get somehow into a position to pull out Renji's softening member before collapsing back against his chest. For a long while, they didn't move except for the necessary catching up breath thing. Sleep was trying to claim his body but when Uryu ever so slightly shifted to nuzzle his neck, all the thoughts he had held at bay after panicking rushed back and flooded Renji's mind. The stark reality of their sheer nakedness struck him, almost cut his breath off. It felt like raw reality had been sucker punched into his brain and for a moment, Renji felt dizzy.

Above him, the young man was starting to drift off so Renji gently rolled him off of his body. Uryu barely moved, eyes fluttering open just to shut immediately. Renji studied him, his peaceful face, his limp limbs still partially tangled with his own, the sticky mess that covered his torso. It would've been a sight to behold in Renji's eyes if it weren't for the fact that he felt he had deceived his friend. He slowly rose to his feet and walked with wobbling legs to the bathroom where he easily found a washcloth. Renji cleansed the white body, avoiding anything that vaguely appeared to be a bruise or a hickey, before washing himself. After that, Renji hesitantly snaked his body under the covers. Uryu was already sleeping soundly, breath even and warm over Renji's shoulder. Renji was trying to stay awake but his body was having none of it and he slowly fell in an agitated slumber.

* * *

 

Renji woke up startled though he couldn't really pinpoint by what. Daylight was barely piercing the night veil outside the window and the candle on the altar had died down. Renji hesitated to move, somehow afraid of waking up Uryu. The archer had probably scooted closer in his sleep for their bodies were inches apart.

Tentatively, Renji held out his hand to brush away a lock that fell in Uryu's face. He froze midway, fingers shaking and after a moment, he just drew back his hand. His head was spinning with thoughts and for him one thing was sure: he couldn't face his friend, not after what he'd done. And right now, he was certain that he couldn't handle having any kind of discussion with the Quincy.

So, as silently as possible, Renji got up and retrieved his discarded clothes, hastily putting them on. His heart and his head ached as he passed the white curtain. He had one last look at the young man still deeply wrapped in Morpheus' arms. As he walked through the living room, the shinigami contemplated the idea of leaving a note then shook his head and left the small flat. When the door silently clicked closed behind him, one hand settled on the empty spot in the futon, and grasped the bedding in an hopeful yet vain attempt to capture the still lingering warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked my contribution to the underrated ship that is RenIshi. Hopefully I'll write more of them in the near future. Again, thanks for reading ^^


End file.
